dokifandomcom-20200223-history
List of Catchphrases
This list showcases the many catchphrases in the show, said by the characters. Doki * "It's expedition time!" * "Another perfect landing!" * "Way to go, everyone!" * "Follow me!!!" * "That is SO cool!!" * "Don't worry! We'll find the answer to this." * "WHOA!!! Look at that!!" * "Come on! Let's check it out!!" * "Boy, the other Expedition Teams can't believe that topic!" * "Come on!" Mundi * "and country, here we come!" * "Let's just make it happen!" * "This thing always comes in handy!" * "Wow!" * "Don't worry! I will fix that up for you!" * "I didn't think that was possible..." * "There. Perfect!" * "(chuckles)'' Oh, Oto!" Fico * "Let's go-go-GO!!!" * "''Woo-hoo!!!" * "Oh, yeah!!!" * "This is SO awesome!!!" * "Thank you! And thank you!" Gabi * "Hey, what's the plan?" * "Here goes!" * "I knew it!!" * "To be exact..." * "I don't like this." * "Hey! I've heard of that thing!" * "Sounds like a plan!" * "All right!!! (chuckles)" Oto * "To the toolbox!" * "I just got a GENIUS idea!" * "Time to improvise!" * "Frea-kyyyyy!" * "Oh no! There's something wrong with the plane again!" Anabella * "Ooh! That's so pretty!" * "Ooh! It's SOOOOO beautiful!!" * "This thing is SOOOOO pretty, I can't take my eyes off of it!" * "(humming) La-la-la! La-la-la!" * "All pretty things cost money!" * "OH, NO!!! This is terrible!!!" * "Thank you very ''much!" * "Ooh! This makes me ''REALLY happy!!" * "Yay!" * "Oh! That's so cute!" * "Wheeeee!!!" * "Hooray!!" Other Characters Lian * "Ni hao! (Chinese for "Hello!") May I help you?" Valentina * "It's me, Valentina, from the International Space Station!" Francisco * "Ah, a pleasure to meet you!" Zangbu * "Choose your path wisely!" * "Good luck, my friend." The Vanilla Bean Merchant * "Here, try this!" Zeke * "To rise up fast, just give it some gas. When you wan'na drop, let it out the top." Ralph * "Ah, there you are!" Mila * "I thought I'd be knocked over by a bowling pin!" * "I can't wait to show you what's inside." * "How can we|I ever thank you all?" The Three Mexican Musicians * "(singing) Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la, tra-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la! Yoo-hoo!" Opal * "And... ACTION!" Talbolt * "So sorry, but... a situation" Marco * "Don't move now!" Carlos * "So sorry for the confusion. I'm afraid that a situation" Elisa * "Willkommen!" Ranger Rita * "Call me RANGER RITA!!!" Nick * "Is this the object you've been talking about?!" Sue * "Welcome to our factory!" Peter * "I've got your distress call!" Tariq * "Of course!" Gerardo * "Come on! I'll take you there!" Mrs. Diaz * "What will you offer me for it?" * "What have you brought me?" * "You've got a deal!" Rosa * "Is it worth enough for a|an object?" Anadita * "Help yourself, everyone." Claude * "Welcome to the Caribbean!" Digger * "You've got here FAST!" Marcelo * "Ah! Is that you?!" * "Grazie! (Italian for "Thank you.")" * "Ah! Bellissima!" * "Mamma-mia!" Lena * "I am an engineer, and this is MY laboratory!" Island People * "Hooray for you, Team Doki!!!" Naz * "What brings you to Istanbul?" Liam * "You didn't think I WAS a LEPRECHAUN, didn't you?!' Lora * "That's funny!" * "I know you meant well!" Justine * "I'm Justine -- your maple syrup girl!" Adeline * "I've got permission for you to something!" The Helper * "Ready... say: 'Bushwhack Way!'" Bud * "I'm verb the BUSHWHACK WAY!" Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous